A computer system may be used for processing a text document that contains information. The computer system may create a summary that retains important points of the original document. Conventional computer system may be insufficient or inadequate when the document structure is taken into account for automating information abstraction for documents. As such, there are technical problems to be resolved in order to automatically abstract specific, well defined information from documents by using the computer system and data processing technologies.